


Ayame's New Customer

by Geoduck



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: Akito Sohma has a secret. Ayame Sohma is about to learn that secret. And Akito will realize how right it was to have kept it a secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains the chapter 97 spoiler.
> 
> Just in case there's someone who hasn't heard in the decade since that chapter was originally published.

How it happened:

First - Akito was, by nature, a very jealous head of the family, suspicious of plots and cabals, both real and imagined. If there was anything that Akito hated, it was (other people's) secrets. As a result of this, all Sohma family telephones were wiretapped, all the rooms in the main house were bugged and (the point most important for the purpose of this narrative), none of the doors inside the house (except for Akito's rooms) had locks.

Second - It was a quiet day at Hatori Sohma's office, so Hatori's secretary, one Ryoko Sohma, got up for a few minutes to enjoy a fresh cup of tea.

Third - It was the day of Akito's physical examination. And Hatori had just asked Akito to undress.

Fourth - Ayame chose that particular day to make one of his infrequent visits to the main house.

Fifth - And the door to the examination room opened just as Akito's garments dropped to the floor.

And with that, our narrative begins...

* * *

"Oh, Tori-san, I just dropped by to... Oh, I beg your pardon, young lady, I didn't realize that Hatori was entertaining any guests today. Sorry to interrupt your quickie, Tori-san. Shall I just wait outside for a minute or two? Ha ha!"

Hatori wearily covered his face. "Oh... crap."

Akito slowly turned around. "AY- A- ME..."

"Oh goodness gracious, it's Akito! Well this is certainly a surprise! I guess **that's** why you always declined the invitations I sent you for Mabudachi Trio strip poker night, ha ha! Of course, Tori-san always declined too. He's so not fun. But seeing you like this, Akito, reminds me of Joan of Arc. Your the head of the family, a fierce warrior... but underneath, you're 100% woman."

Akito was stunned at Ayame's rapid patter. Hatori just wanted to disappear.

"But... Akito-chan. I can call you -chan, right, Akito? Ha ha! I definitely need to get you in some better clothes. Some lingerie, of course... Something sexy and lacy, I think. And a whole wardrobe of outerwear. Evening gowns, business suits, kimonos, cocktail dresses. Perhaps a school uniform, stewardess, waitress, and maid uniforms, swimsuits, catgirl costume. Nothing off the rack, of course. Everything will be lovingly hand-made by me, ha ha! Oh, but first..."

Ayame dashed off to the waiting room. Akito, still naked, turned her head towards the dragon.

"Hatori?"

"Yes, Akito?"

"I want you to erase his memory. Now."

From the next room, Ayame could be heard. "Gure-san? It's me. Hey, listen, did you know that Akito-chan is a girl, and that she has the cutest, perkiest little set of breasts you've ever seen? **What?** You **knew?** Bad Gure-san! No biscuit!"

"On second thought, Hatori... how does physician-assisted homicide sound?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written several years ago, shortly after chapter 97 was published in Hana to Yume, and before we knew a lot of details about Akito's early life, so the idea that Ayame did not know about Akito's assigned gender at birth is inaccurate. So I hope you'll engage your willing suspense of disbelief for this story. Thanks!


End file.
